We're your friends the backyardigans
by Austin the kangaroo's girl
Summary: Austin is a 9 year old student at a school. Follow him through his adventure (this is script for a movie that I'm thinking of). This will have a new main character in it.
1. Austin talking

Hi im austin. im 9 and i am starting school at a new school.


	2. The introduction and bullied

Austin: *Is running late to school* Why didn't mommy wake me up early? I'm going to be late to school! *When he got to school he saw the teacher*

Ms. Karen: We have a new student.

Austin: *Gets shy and takes pieces of paper out that he wrote on* Hi I am Austin. I am shy, friendly, funny, sweet, sensitive, innocent, and intelligent. I am a purple kangaroo. I have a little sister named Stephanie. I am deaf in my right ear but I have a hearing aide. I love watching movies by Hayao Miyazaki such as Spirited Away, Ponyo, My Neighbor Totoro, etc. I love to play Pokémon, doki doki literature club, Yandere Simulator, Sonic R, Toontown online, roblox, club penguin, Majora's Mask, and Super Smash Bros. I love to listen to One Direction, 5sos, imagine dragons, the chainsmokers, anna blue, shawn mendes, ed Sheeran, and Charlie Puth. My favorite animes are Sonic X, Pokémon, and any magical girl animes like Smile Precure/Glitter Force and Tokyo Mew Mew. I am 9 years old. I hope we get to be friends.

Ms. Karen: You can sit next to Alexis, Austin.

Austin: *Walks to Alexis and sits next to her*

*The bell rings and they go outside to eat and play*

Bully 1: Haha, he can't hear us. *Punches him*

Austin: *Cries*

Bully 2: Crybaby.

Alexis: *Hears the bullying, hears Austin crying, and gets angry. Stomps up until she's in front of Austin and the bullies* Leave him alone you bakas!

*The two bullies leave*

Austin: You defended me but why?

Alexis: Because, your a new student. Also you look cute.

Austin: What did you call those bullies?

Alexis: I called them idiots.

Austin: Thanks.

Alexis: Your welcome. Want to be friends?

Austin: Sure. I'm Au-

Alexis: You don't have to say your name. You said it in class. I'm Alexis by the way.

Austin: Wow, that's a beautiful name.

Alexis: Thanks.

Austin: No problem.

Bully 1: *Comes back* Fatso!

Alexis: *Cries*

Austin: *Gets angry* Leave her alone!

*The bully leaves and Austin smiles*


	3. Austin's mean girlfriend

Alexis: I met a new student in school today.

Pablo: Cool.

Alexis: *Sees that a new family moved in and goes outside to introduce herself*

?: Hi I am Amber and this is my husband Alex. Meet our son Austin.

Alexis: Austin?

Austin: Alexis?

Amber: How do you know her Austin?

Austin: She's in my class mom.

Amber: Okay.

Alexis: *Smiles* I didn't know you were moving here.

Austin: Yeah.

Alexis: My friends are in the backyard. Wanna meet them?

Austin: Sure. *Grabs Alexis's hand and walks in while holding her hand*

Alexis: Hey guys. I really want you to meet my friend Austin. Austin these are my friends Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo. Pablo's my cousin though.

The others: Hi Austin!

Austin: *Waves shyly and gets a text from his girlfriend* My girlfriend texted me. *Walks away*

Alexis: *Frowns*

-8 months later-

Austin: *Kisses his girlfriend*

Alexis: *Cries* I can't confess to him when he's taken.

Austin: *leaves Jennifer and Alexis alone for a minute to talk to his cousin, Uniqua*

Jennifer: *Pushes Alexis to the ground*

Pablo: *Takes a camera out and records the whole incident*

Alexis: Ow. *Cries. Knee starts bleeding*

Jennifer: *Giggles* Oops sorry. *Smirks*

Austin: *Runs back* Allie-chan, what happened? *Frowns*

Alexis: Your girlfriend pushed me down.

Austin: Is that true Jennifer?

Jennifer: No, she's lying!

Austin: Allie, don't lie. *Leaves to continue talking to Uniqua*

Jennifer: *Pulls her hair*

Alexis: Ow!

Austin: Allie, what's wrong?

Alexis: Jennifer pulled my hair.

Jennifer: No I didn't!

Austin: Don't lie Alexis! *Leaves to talk to Uniqua*

Jennifer: *Kicks Alexis*

Alexis: OW!

Austin: *Runs back* What's wrong?

Alexis: Jennifer kicked me!

Jennifer: No I didn't.

Austin (angrily): That's it! We're not friends anymore!

Alexis: *Cries heartbroken*

-5 minutes later-

Alexis: *Grabs a rope, makes a noose, and hangs it while crying*

Pablo: *Runs to Austin* Austin! Alexis wasn't lying Jennifer was!

Austin: How do you know? There's no proof!

Pablo: I took a video. *Shows him the video on his phone*

Austin: *Realizes what actually happened* Oh my gosh. I can't believe it, Alexis wasn't actually lying. Jennifer was trying to break my friendship with Alexis!

Pablo: She's trying to hang herself!

Austin: WHAT?! *Runs outside* ALLIE-CHAN?! DON'T DO IT?! *Cries*

Alexis: Why shouldn't I?

Austin: I didn't know what the truth was. I'm sorry. *Cries and starts to panic*

Pablo: *Cuts the rope down*

Austin: *Catches Alexis and rubs nose against her nose* I'm so sorry Allie-chan. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Alexis: It's okay Au- *Passes out*

Austin: *Sees Tyrone with a cell phone in his hand and hears sirens. Cries and eyes turn red* I am angry!

*In the hospital*

Austin: *Sees Jennifer come in smirking* You! You betrayed me! You said you were never going to hurt one of my friends! One of my best friends! You also said you were never going to lie to me! How could you!

Jennifer: Easily, you are gullible and naïve.

Austin: My heart is broken because my best friend almost died because I didn't believe her! Now your going to pay!

Alexis: *Wakes up* Austin, don't!

Austin: Why not Allie-chan?

Alexis: Even though she is a jerk and a liar she doesn't deserve to get hurt.

Austin: *Softens up a little bit* Your right Allie-chan.

Alexis: *Hugs him but is shaking*

Austin: *Hugs Alexis*


	4. Austin's new girlfriend

Austin: *Cuddles with Alexis in bed* Wanna be my girlfriend?

Alexis: Sure.

*At school they hold hands. On the playground they still are holding hands*

Austin: *Eats fast and finishes*

Alexis: *Cuddles into his belly*

Austin: *Smiles and kisses her head*


End file.
